Bonds of Friendship and Love
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Placed in GForce. You can hide it, you can fight it, but blood red color won't fade in time. The team has now split up. Can they beat the common enemy, an enemy they didn't know they had? KaiHil! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Hahaha I'm back with a new story and I think this one will be

better...think of my earlier as tries.

**Max**: Are you trying to sound evil? She doesn't otherwise she might have evil

thoughts.

**Chibi-Kari**: I'm not evil...nor do I have evil thoughts...any ways I have a

C2 devoted to kai/hils and I need staff...are there any takers?

**Max**: Probably not...on with the fic...

**

* * *

Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 1- Happiness**

**

* * *

Tyson's Dojo**

* * *

Hilary sat curled in her boyfriend's loving arms, both sitting against the dojo wall.

Kai gently stroked her chocolate brown hair as they sat contently in silence. Yet

this silent reverie certainly didn't last long as Daichi and Tyson rounded the

corner.

"**No! I have the better Dragoon! Mine's the original!**" Tyson shouted as the

argument moved in front of the silent couple.

"**I thought we went over this already! You can't prove that!**" Daichi stated as

he pounded his foot repeatedly on the floor, causing Kai to glare.

For once Kai's glare got nowhere as to the subject of stopping the fight. As it

escalated so did Kai's anger. With a sudden movement he was up off the

ground, "**Shut up! I don't care whose Dragoon is better! All I want is piece **

**and quiet! I thought maybe with Rei and Max gone it might be quieter, but **

**Daichi defiantly makes up for their loss!**"

"What Mr. Sourpuss? You always want silence." Tyson retorted in a sassy tone.

Kai was about to hit Tyson, but Hilary intervened, "It doesn't matter I have to be

getting home pretty soon any way."

"See ya later, girlee." Daichi responded which got him a harsh look from Kai.

Hilary saw the look on Kai's face and decided to take his mind off the boys, "Kai,

why don't you walk me home."

"Fine. Let's go before I do something I don't regret." Kai answer throwing a solid

glare at both boys, who had now fallen silent.

As the happy couple were walking hand in hand out the door, they could hear the

fight starting up again with an 'At least I'm a better blader.'

Kai shook his head silently as they walked through the park, "If Tyson isn't

careful I'm going to throw him out a window., followed by that twerp."

"Kai you need to calm down. You know Tyson is really upset about Max and Rei

leaving the team." Hilary stated as she sat down on a bench and motioned for

her boyfriend to follow suit.

"I know, but he's acting like an idiot." Kai said looking at her and gently running

his hands across her face.

"Kai, seriously, when has he not been an idiot?" Hilary said laughing slightly

removing his hand and grasping it in both hands, "Just try to cut him some slack.

Or maybe you could talk to him about it?"

At her last suggestion he let out a chuckle, "Have I ever talked to him about

anything?"

"No bad idea. I think you would probably end up hitting him." Hilary laughed as

she stroked his arm.

He smiled at her revealing the smile he kept only for her, "You know I love your

laugh. But seriously why can't I hit him?"

She smiled back at him, "One reason. He's your partner for the World

Championships. If he looses any more brain cells he'll be a vegetable and then

you couldn't win could you?"

He reached up with his other hand and played softly with her hair, "Ah, my voice

of reason. Now I would love to stay here all night with you, but I should be your

voice of reason and tell you that you should be going home."

"I guess you're right. It's almost dark and mom won't be happy if I'm too late."

Hilary smiled as she slowly got up.

"I said I should, that doesn't mean I won't try and convince you to stay with me."

Kai said as he stood up and took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Stay

with me."

She giggle at his antics, "Sorry but do you want to deal with the rath of my

mother?" At that Kai made a face, "I didn't think so. So I will be leaving you

now." She said as she started to turn and leave him.

"Well, I hope you're not leaving me without a goodbye." Kai smirked as he

kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his

neck.

Hilary broke the kiss and started to run towards her home, "Bye Kai! I'm see you

later!"

Hilary glanced back to see her boyfriend returning to his home as she made a

silent but long trek back to her own house. Thoughts of the guys running through

her mind, she was wishing with all her might that Rei and Max hadn't left. As she

neared her house she noticed a white envelope taped to her door, her name

printed neatly on it. Seeing the handwriting she knew immediately who it was

from and she had a suspicion to what it was about.

**

* * *

TBC**

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well I just saw G-Force and this came to me! I hope you guys liked

it. It's going to be different and I got inspiration for mistaking Blindside lyrics. Oh

and I hope it wasn't too sappy!

**Max**: Thank you for reading and I will be in this story! Yay!

**Chibi-Kari**: Please review and Please tell me if you want to join my C2 staff!

* * *


	2. Thoughts

**Chibi-Kari**: I never expected to get this many reviews! Thank you and to my

staff thank you so much. All you have to do is add any good kai/hils you see! Oh and I

was wondering if I could get someone to write me a Rei/Hil or a Hiro/Hil (you know

Tyson's brother...I think I spelled his name wrong)!!!

**Max**: She doesn't own...otherwise her bad stories would be the plot.

**Chibi-Kari**: Totally agree there and I'm glad...I hope you all enjoy this.

**Max**: On with the fic...

**Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 2-Thoughts**

**Hilary's House**

One lonely light on a desktop illuminated the room sending an eerie glow melting

slowly into the shadows. Hilary sat at her desk, her head placed in her hands. She

turned her head sadly glancing back at the crumpled note now taking residence on her

floor. Even in the dark night with only a light on, the shoe prints were still visible. Hilary

turned her attention back to her desk. Reaching to her right, she grabbed a picture

placed on a stack of her books. It was a picture of the Bladebreakers. She made a sad

laugh as she mentally corrected herself. They weren't the Bladebreakers anymore; they

were the BBA Revolution, White Tigers, and All Stars. They had separated, still friends

but no longer a team. She laughed once again. Hilary couldn't bring herself to believe

that they could all still be the best of friends, when Rei and Max betrayed them. She

quickly shook those thoughts away as she scolded herself for thinking like that. Rei and

Max hadn't betrayed the team they were just following their dreams. No one could be

blamed for that.

Slowly she reached to her left, grabbing a journal. She smiled lightly at it as she

traced the pictures on the cover. It showed Driger, Draciel, Dragoon, and Dranzer.

They had gotten it made for her for her birthday. The cover was a brown leather which

held the imprints easily. She smiled to herself as her fingers lingered on Driger, she

knew the journal had been Rei's idea. If it wasn't for him she probably would have

gotten a bag of sugar, a plate of food, something for a computer, and well she wasn't

sure what she would have gotten from Kai. This journal had gotten her through some

hard times. Not to mention her unknown feelings for Kai. It held her deepest and

darkest secrets not to mention her happiest memories.

Wrapping her fingers gently around the cover she opened it to a new page. She

reached over and grabbed her journal pen. She had bought it at the World

Championships as a souvenir. Hilary brought the pen to her head placing the cold

metal against her forehead. She moved the picture right behind her journal as she

started to write. Writing her feelings for the guys, what she had been through with each,

and what she loved most about them. When she finished she closed the book gently,

then looked back at the letter angrily. Turning back around quickly she slammed the

book back open and scribbled a few sentences below her latest entry. This time she

didn't close the book again, she kept it open and placed the picture on top. She traced

each of their faces with her fingers.

That picture had been taken on the happiest day of her life. It was right after the

Championships. Mr. Dickenson had paid for them to stay in a hotel on the beach as a

vacation. That day they had spent the whole day on the beach. Tyson had gotten a

sunburn because he refused to wear the sunscreen Hilary had bought for him. Rei had

gotten his hair wet because Max got revenge with a bucket. Max had had a three scoop

ice cream cone, but Rei had tripped and gotten it all over his orange swim trunks.

Kenny had actually left Dizzy at home, thus convincing Tyson that it was the

Apocalypse. Minutes before the picture was taken Kai had taken her aside and asked

her to go out with him. To his surprise, she said absolutely. The picture was

unquestionably perfect in her eyes.

She got up, sadly looking down at the picture once again, none of that mattered

anymore. Turning around, Hilary walked to the note lying on the ground. She slowly

bent down and picked it up. Walking to her bed she placed the not on top of a fully

packed bag. Slowly she zipped up the zipper letting a single tear fall on her bag. Hilary

made one more glance at her desk only for a picture on her nightstand to catch her

attention. It was a picture of Kai. He was smiling. It took her two hours to convince him

to smile in the picture, not that she didn't enjoy the convincing. She reached over to her

nightstand and picked up the picture. She smiled sadly at it as a few more tears

splashed off the glass. Hilary took the picture and held it close to her heart. Then she

placed it on her pillow and walked silently out of the room.

Making her was slowly down the steps, towards the front door. Even though it

was well past midnight she knew her mother would still be up, yet she couldn't bring

herself to saying goodbye. She stopped in front of the living room to see her mother

watching television. As if knowing her daughter was standing there watching her, she

turned. Their eyes met for a sad second and then Hilary continued her walk towards

the door. Opening it she stepped out into the cold air. The cold air of an unfeeling

world.

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was it I want your opinions before the next chappie!

**Max**: Review!


	3. Gone

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: **Well here is the next chapter it was actually supposed to be one chapter 

with the last, but it got too long so I broke it up and **to answer the question. No Kai **

**didn't go any where. Only Hilary. I hope you enjoy and the lyrics are important to **

**the rest of the story!**

**Max: **She doesn't own otherwise the story would be full of Blindside lyrics.

**Chibi-Kari: **Thank you all for reviewing and keep asking questions I don't mind! I

never expected this many...thank you!

**Max: **On with the fic...

_**

* * *

**_

Now you have been staring at the sun for a while

_**Is it hurting your eyes**_

_**I know you want to put those shades on**_

_**And walk home with a tan**_

_**To arrive and leave in style**_

_**But didn't a warm wind blow right through you**_

_**Melting the ice**_

_**I know you want to put those shades on**_

_**And walk on home as planned**_

_**But stand still for a while**_

_**You can hide it**_

_**You can fight it**_

_**But blood red color won't fade in time**_

_**You can hide it**_

_**You can fight it**_

_**Those red stains of love remind your heart now**_

_**I'm having a hard time understanding your needs**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I see you want me to put up or shut up**_

_**What if I did**_

_**Could you leave without that style**_

_**You keep biting the hands that feeds**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I see you want to eat up, but still throw up**_

_**Would your heart forbid**_

_**But stand still a while**_

_**You can hide it**_

_**You can fight it**_

_**But blood red color won't fade in time**_

_**You can hide it**_

_**You can fight it**_

_**Those red stains of love will remind your heart now**_

_**This condition won't go away**_

_**From here you have a choice**_

_**-Blindside "You Can Hide It"

* * *

**_

**Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 3-Gone**

**

* * *

Tyson's Dojo-Noon

* * *

**

"Where is that girl?" Tyson asked for the fifth time, "She's two hours late."

"I'm sure she'll be here any second." Kenny said as he looked over Dizzy,

examining the last practice round between Tyson and Kai.

"You've been saying that for the past two hours." Daichi responded launching his

Dragoon against the wall and catching it in his hand.

"They're right. She should have been here by now." Kai said breaking the

silence. Tyson looked over at his captain and saw something he never expected. Fear,

it was the fear of her being missing.

"I'm sure she just slept in, Kai. We should go and get her." Tyson said, leaving

the fear unspoken. Then he turned to his brother with a sly face, "If almighty Hiro will let

us leave for an hour. The slave driver is worse that Kai and Hilary put together."

"Just go and get your friend. It won't be my fault if some team you never heard of

comes in and whoops you." Hiro said shaking his head at his little brother's antics.

"Oh never say whoops again. Let us leave then." Tyson said making a face at

his brother and then trying to be proper, "I'll lead the way!" Tyson said as they walked

around the dojo towards the street.

As the group was making it's way towards Hilary's house Tyson and Daichi once

again broke out in uncontrollably arguing. Kai, kept his cool or at least it would have

seemed that way. In reality his thoughts were on his girlfriend, 'I shouldn't have let her

walk home alone. It was too late. I shouldn't have coaxed her to stay those extra

moments. Anything could have happened to her. She would have called by now.'

While Kai was lost in thought, Kenny lost his patience.

He ran in front of the two fighting and yelled, "**Will you please just shut the hell **

**up! We are going to Hilary's house to look for her! This is not a trip for you two **

**to just yell at each other! And about the Dragoons...None is better than the other. **

**Tyson just has more experience! Just shut up already!**"

Kenny's yelling had shocked the two out of their arguing and brought Kai out of

his personal thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Chief." Tyson said to Kenny.

"No Tyson. I'm sorry, but this isn't like Hilary and to tell the truth I'm worried." He

said looking down at the ground passing slowly beneath his feet as the now silent group

continued to walk.

"I am too." Were the only words that hung in the air. They resounded from the

mouth of her boyfriend as he walked silently behind the rest.

There was not another sound amongst the group until they reached her door.

With a knock on the door, it slowly opened to reveal Hilary's Mother.

She looked at them sadly, "Hilary isn't here." She said before she started closing

the door.

"Where is she?" Kai asked holding the door open with his hand. At the moment

he wasn't worried about her mother's wrath, he was too worried about her.

"She left a little past midnight last night." Hilary's mother responded.

"I said where not when." Kai said as he got even angrier.

"I'm not sure. I never am when she does this. She just leaves."

"**And you let her!**" Tyson yelled.

Hilary's Mother looked down at the ground, "How am I supposed to stop her?

She can do what she wants. It's her mistakes to make and this time she had to go."

"You talk about it like it happens a lot." Daichi said.

"It did not anymore. Well that was until last night." Her mother responded, "Well

I can see you really care about her. Maybe you will find something in her room. I do

want her to come back, but this time I'm not sure if she will."

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Kenny asked being logical.

"This has nothing to do with me." She said as she opened the door to allow them

in, "Kai, I believe you know where her room is." She said now leaving them alone to

walk to her room.

Kai, shook his head repeatedly as they walked up the stairs to her room. Upon

reaching the door, he silently read the sign that said 'Hilary's Room...If you're welcome

come in...If not...why are you even reading my door.' Kai chuckled to himself as he ran

his fingers over the sign. She was so proud of herself when she had made it. Kai tried

to convince her that it was stupid, but she ended up saying that if it is an expression of

ones self it cannot be stupid. Hilary always had a way of making him give in. Slowly he

opened the door to her room, to find all the shades drawn and the light on her dresser

on. Her bed was obviously not slept on. He walked slowly into the room and then

resigned himself to sitting on her bed. When he sad down something hard hit his side.

Reaching next to him to investigate he found the picture of him that she loved most. He

sat there staring at the glass tracing the tears he found. Kenny and Tyson were already

looking through her stuff while Daichi stood outside the door to nervous to enter the

room.

"Guys, come here." Kenny's voice rang out through the silent room. They all

encircled Kenny as he was standing by her desk.

"Hey isn't that the notebook we got her for her birthday?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah and she wrote in it last night." Kenny said, "I'll just read it outloud:

_The guys are the best. I mean sure I have spats with them more often than not but they _

_are still dear in my heart. Although I do miss Rei and Max, they are still with me._

_Rei, the holder of some of my most precious secrets. He is like a big brother to me. _

_The way that he always can solve a problem with his endless wisdom._

_Max, my little brother. He can always cheer me up and has taught me the valuable _

_lesson of humor. He means the world to me just like all the others._

_Tyson, sure knows how to push my buttons. He taught me that I only have to be _

_myself. Hmmm...I'm not sure if I even know what that is or ever was. But he is helping _

_me to find it with ever fight he makes me have. He lets me say things I would never _

_normally say and never truly want to. But I always need that._

_Kenny, the smartest of the bunch. Kenny taught me that knowledge doesn't need to be _

_hidden. Too bad things aren't as easy for the rest of us as they are for him._

_Kai, my true love. He taught me how to love again. Even though everything was ripped _

_away from him he always moved on and tried his best. He taught me how to keep _

_moving on no matter what._

_It's true that none of them would understand if they ever read this...I guess that's why _

_they never will._

"Was that it, Chief?" Tyson asked.

"No there is something else, but it doesn't make much sense:

**_This condition won't go away! From here you have a choice:_**

**_You can hide it You can fight it But blood red color won't fade in time!_**

It makes absolutely no sense to me. The journal entry seems to look like she

didn't plan on leaving, but the last part makes no sense whatsoever. It makes me

wonder what she was thinking." Kenny finished as he put the book down and silence

engulfed the room.

"We have to find her before something happens to her!" Kai exclaimed suddenly

shocking everyone as he ran out of the room.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: There is going to be a time change after this. I hope that you enjoyed it

and will continue to.

**Max**: Well thank you for reading and reviewing earlier and Review!

* * *


	4. Reunited Bladebreakers

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Here is the next chapter remember now...there was a time **

**lapse. It is now the championships!**

**Max: **She doesn't own otherwise the story would skip around a lot

**Chibi-Kari: **I'm so sorry for all the spelling errors...I was just rereading my work

and it was packed full with them...I'm so embarrassed. **Anyway Kai has now **

**left the team also! He felt that he didn't have anything to stay for once **

**Hilary left.**

**Max: **On with the fic...

**

* * *

Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 4-Reunited Bladebreakers**

**

* * *

BBA Revolution's Dressing Room-Two Hours Before Championships

* * *

**

Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, and Hiro were all gathered around a table talking in

their dressing room. Tyson and Daichi became partners after Kai left the team.

Daichi was itching to get started on battling. America was okay but he was here

to beyblade.

Just then a knock was heard on the door. Tyson silently got up to answer

the door. Silence was a word Tyson had now grown fond of. With a pull of the

door it opened to reveal a smiling Max and Rei.

"Hey guys!" Max gave Tyson a hug as both boys entered the room.

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked looking around the room, "Off practicing some

where?"

"He went back to the Russian team." Was the only sound and it came

from Kenny.

"What about Hilary? I'm surprised he would leave her." Max said a little in

shock. He wished he had been watching the news.

"Hilary's gone too." Daichi said after a long silence.

"Gone where? Did she go with Kai?" Rei asked looking around at the

people sitting in the room wondering where their spirit had gone.

Suddenly Tyson chuckled and looked up at the two new comers, shocking

them with the unshed tears in his eyes, "I bet Kai wishes. Even I wish."

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

The question sat in the air, until Hiro spoke up seeing as none of the other

would, "About a month after you left Hilary left."

"Left for where?" Rei pushed.

"We don't know. No one does. A search party was sent for her. We

looked for months, but after a while we couldn't find her. Kai had trouble dealing

with it. They all did. Then Kai left." Hiro finished explaining.

"But that doesn't make sense she wouldn't just leave." Max stated, getting

a little riled up.

"But she did." Kenny answered, "She left us all without a word. We

looked in her room and only found her journal. She had written in it right before

she left, but it didn't make sense. It didn't sound like she was going

somewhere."

"Something must have happened to her. She wouldn't just go!" Max said

loosing his temper.

"Getting upset doesn't change it, Maxie. She's gone." Tyson said looking

his blonde friend in the eyes.

**

* * *

Outside Training Field-Mariah and Emily

* * *

**

"Wow Mariah, the guys are going to have a hard time beating you." Emily

said smiling. Normally she didn't train with the enemy but she was getting along

with Mariah.

"I know. Guys are such wimps, right Emily?" Mariah laughed as her red

headed friend joined her.

"You're two awfully happy people especially for ones that are going to get

beat soon." Came a calm almost seductive male voice.

"Who are you?" Emily asked quickly.

"You don't need to know that at the moment. But you two know Max and

Rei correct?" A group of four people in cloaks approtched them.

"What do you want with them?" Mariah yelled.

"Nothing. We just want you to give them a little message. In the form of a

battle if that is okay." The cloaked person on the far right spoke, the same boy

that had been speaking the entire time.

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked.

"I want one of my team members to fight you. That's all."

"Fine." Emily exclaimed.

"Good. We'll take Mariah." He said as he looked over at one of the

cloaked figures and nodded as they stepped forward, "Are you ready?" He

asked his teammate.

"Yes." Came a feminine voice's reply.

Within minutes of launching the game was over. Mariah's blade had been

crushed by the opponents. She ran over to her blade and picked up the parts.

"I guess you weren't that tough." The boy spoke once again, "Tell Max

and Rei and the rest of the old Bladebreakers that they** will** come head to head

with us in the Championship and they **will** loose." With that the group turned and

walked the other way, their blood red cloaks waving behind them.

**

* * *

Back in the BBA Revolution's Dressing Room

* * *

**

"I just can't understand this." Max said shaking his head.

Just then the doors slammed open revealing Mariah and Emily. Tears

were streaming down Mariah's face.

Rei's eyes went wide, "What happened Mariah?"

"Her blade is ruined. This blading group came and challenged her and

then in less than five minutes one blade completely destroyed hers. Then they

told us to tell you that they would see you in the Championships." Emily said

finally taking a breath of air into her lungs.

"Here Mariah." Max started, "Kenny and I will fix your blade. We still have

enough time and I'm sure we can find enough parts." He looked over at Kenny

who had shaken his head yes.

"What was the team's name?" Tyson asked Emily.

"They never said. They just walked off."

"This is going to be trouble." Tyson said as he looked around the room at

all the guys.

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry this is so short but I wanted to leave a slight cliff hanger.

**Max:** Even though they probably know and you couldn't think of anything better.

**Chibi-Kari:** Will you just leave me alone...yeash...thanks again for all the

reviews.

**Max:** Review!

* * *


	5. Pairings

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: **Wow I'm surprised that many of you didn't get the whole team thing.

**Max: **She doesn't own otherwise the story would not make as much sense.

**Chibi-Kari: **Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys give me hope for the

future of this story. **To answer Hutchy's question: The team is allowed to **

**join because of...well why don't I let this chapter tell you! To Everyone **

**Else: I have not forgotten Hilary and Kai...this is a Kai/Hil! Another thing **

**is, I'm changing the rules on how the tournament works!**

**Max: **On with the fic...

* * *

**Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 4-Pairings

* * *

**

**Stadium

* * *

**

"Block A has had many winners. Thus, based on the new rules the four

winners will be playing against the four big winners of the B Block! It just

happens that our four big winners are the former Bladebreakers! Kai, Rei, Max,

and Tyson will be going up against our winners from Block B. The former world

champions, that have just now returned to the game to reclaim their title, the

Blood Red! Now the four winners from this match will be tag teaming again until

only two winners are left and they will go up against each other for the title!" The

D.J. announced as the crowed cheered, "Tomorrow the title will be given!"

* * *

**Later that Night

* * *

**

Kai, Max, Rei, and Tyson sat around with the other BBA Revolution

teammates. Daichi was crying his eyes out as Kenny looked at the former team

sitting next to each other like they were strangers.

"It's okay, Daichi. You almost beat me." Rei said offering a slight smile to

the boy.

"Suck it up!" Barked Hiro, causing Daichi to instantly stop.

"Who are these Blood Red's?" Max asked.

"Hold on I'll find out." Kenny answered as he opened up Dizzi and started

searching, "Well there isn't a picture or names for that matter. It seems all the

websites were cleared up until now. This one states that they were reigning

world champions until they were...Oh My!"

"What is it Chief?" Tyson asked coming over.

"They were kicked out of the BBA for uncivilized blading." He said his

mouth open slightly.

"Then how come they were able to come back?" Asked Hiro as he looked

over the shoulder of Kenny.

"It says here that it was a three year probation. That just ended. So now

they are back to take back their title."

* * *

**Meanwhile

* * *

**

"All the information we gathered is perfect. The Bladebreakers have **No**

chance of winning!" A boy in a cloak said as the wind ruffled the bottom.

"Yes we know all their moves." Replied another boy sitting on a swing.

"We will win. That is as long as all of our teammates stay loyal." The third

cloaked figure, sitting on the slide said.

"Of course we all will." Said the last quietly, she was the same girl that

had beaten Mariah.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari:** Sorry this is so short but I wanted to leave a slight cliff hanger.

**Max:** Well this time I agree with this cliffy.

**Chibi-Kari:** I can't believe I updated all of my stories...now I have to go study

Chemistry!

**Max:** **Review!

* * *

**


	6. Enemy Revealed

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: This is really short…sorry exams are this week.**

**Max**: Excuses…excuses. Anyway she doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: Nope! Thanks to all my reviewers. Hilary is Back!

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Bonds Of Friendship And Love**

**Chapter 6-Enemy Revealed

* * *

**

The shouts of the crowd overtook the opponents as both groups sat on

their respective sidelines. Tyson ran out and waved his hands like a maniac,

greeting the roar with smiles. Tyson, turned around to stick his tongue out at the

opponents when what seemed to be the captain came forward for the crowd to

see. He quickly lifted his hands for silence, receiving it quickly. Tyson looked

baffled as the rest of the former Bladebreakers stared on in awe.

Rei leaned next to Max, "Did he just silence the stadium?"

"I didn't think that was possible." Max replied.

The two were interrupted from their conversation when a young man, the

D.J., stepped forward and spoke into the microphone, "Here it is boys and girls!

The finals. They will be held in two matches. All eight players will compete at

once. That means four battles at once! Then the reigning four will compete,

leaving two. If the champions are on the same team, the matches will be over.

But if there is one from each team then they will have to compete for the title

tomorrow. Now that that's all said. Positions. Let it Rip!"

All four battles started briskly the beyblades bobbing around the dish.

Tyson's coming close to leaving causing his opponent to laugh.

"Such a pretty laugh from what is obviously an ugly girl!" Tyson yelled.

"Excuse me! I am not ugly!" The girl roared, loosing her consentration

and allowing Tyson to send her blade flying.

"Ha! I beat you and I thought you guys were tough!" Tyson said resting

his hands on his hips.

"I'm gunna get you…you…jerk!" The young woman threw off her cloak

and went flying across the dish.

This scene caused the person facing Kai to loose their concentration,

regaining it just in time to see their blade fly out of the dish. Instead of worrying

about the game he ran towards the flying girl, "Jazmyn stop!"

The young girl pummeled Tyson as he laughed idiotically to himself.

"Why are you laughing when I'm hitting you?" The girl asked placing her

hands on her hips. Her blonde hair catching the light at her dark brown eyes

sparkled.

"I really thought you were going to be ugly and you aren't!" The young

man laughed to himself.

She smiled at him as the other boy came up behind her, "Stop hitting on

my sister!" He yelled as he went forward to attack Tyson. Jazmyn moved to stop

him by grabbing the back of his cloak, thus revealing a young man with black hair

and matching dark brown eyes.

Suddenly the D.J.'s voice rang through the air, "We have four winners

chosen. The four winners are Kai…Tyson…" All of the Bladebreakers turned to

the remaining two cloaked figures, "Riley…" A boy their age ripped his cloak off,

revealing a brown haired boy with crimson eyes, "and Hilary!" Everyone gasped

as the final cloak was removed to reveal their missing friend. She looked down

at the ground, not wishing to see the betrayal that was evident in her friend's

eyes. She slowly looked up as she felt a reassuring arm around her waist.

Looking over she saw Riley smiling at her.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I know it was short…but I couldn't help it.

**Max**: Next chapter Will Not be the finals.

**Chibi-Kari**: The chapter after that will be. I think in the next chapter why

she left will be revealed.

**Max**: Read and Review!

* * *


	7. Tala

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Sorry for the delay, but exams, season, and my grandpa just died. But I**

will try to update more often. I hope you enjoy this little piece of information, and twist.

**Max**: She doesn't own…On with the fic…

* * *

**Bonds Of Friendship And Love**

**Chapter 7-Tala

* * *

**

Hilary sat in the dressing room alone, she knew her teammates were celebrating.

They had invited her but she just didn't feel like it. This wasn't supposed to be how they

would get recognition. That was supposed to be years ago.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

A young Hilary was being held by a red haired boy, as a blading match was

going on. Of course no one knew Hilary was being held. She was in their dressing

room. On the television she could see Riley fighting for her. He knew that she was

there and that was why he was fighting so hard.

Riley stood watching his beyblade spin with accuracy, but this wasn't enough to

beat his opponent. He didn't care about loosing his blade or his bitbeast, he only cared

for his twin sister that was being held captive during this tournament. The words of the

captor rang still in his head, 'If you don't win. We will kill your sister. Or even better use

her.' He wasn't sure what they meant by use but he wasn't willing to find out. He

wasn't going to allow his sister to be taken by this team, not by the Demolition Boys.

His blade flew out of the dish, he slammed it off the wall and sent it back into the

dish. He knew this was illegal, but he didn't care. They said win, they didn't say how.

He heard the crowd gasp, nothing mattered. He couldn't let these guys hurt his sister.

They would pay. His crimson blade glowed a bright red as he called forth Tallon. The

winged eagle majestically flew out of his blade, as it rammed his opponent. Under his

breath he called the attack, "Tallon…Final Attack…Winged Destiny." His bitbeast flew

through his opponent's causing it to shatter. The audience fell silent. Riley hung his

head, this wasn't how you were supposed to win. He had done the unthinkable…he

had killed a bitbeast and ruined his opponents blade. This was against so many rules

that he knew he would never see his beloved bitbeast again. But thinking about it, he

would do it the same. Too bad he didn't know that he had lost his sister anyway.

* * *

**End Of Flashback

* * *

**

There was a light knock on the door bringing Hilary from her memories. She

wiped the fallen tears that had been cascading down her cheeks for several minutes

now. Once again the knock rang out harder. This time rousing Hilary from her chair

and causing her to open the old wooden door. She quietly opened the door, to see no

one other than the boy that had taken her all that time ago.

"Tala."

* * *

**BBA Revolution's Room

* * *

**

Once again Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei, Diachi, and Kenny sat waiting for Hiro to return

to them with the information that he had gathered. Silence fell through all of them.

Kai's head was down, hiding his emotions from the world. All he wanted to do was hold

his girlfriend in his arms and stroke her hair, kiss her, just be with her. This was insane

he couldn't spend time with his girlfriend, he couldn't even touch her. No, what he had

to do was fight her. This just wasn't right.

The door swung open and Hiro entered the room with a video and papers in his

hand, "Well guys, it seems that Riley can kill bitbeasts. That's what got them

disqualified." He slammed the papers in front of the group. "Hilary and Riley are the

two team captains. The rest are just regular teammates. All those years ago, Hilary

was supposed to fight for the championship, but she disappeared, so Riley fought for

her. He destroyed the bitbeast of the kid he was fighting."

"Who were they fighting?" Max asked as he looked up at the young man.

"Let's see…The Demolition Boys." Kai's head snapped up at the sound of his old

team's name. He quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you for reading.

**Max:** Review!!!

* * *


	8. Betrayal

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** This randomly came to me so I wrote it down. 

**Max**: She doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: I know…and…**&singing&** we live we love we forgive and never give up

something something that every day is a gift from above.

**Max**: She doesn't own that song either **&looks over and shakes head&** and doesn't

even remember have the words…anyways on with the fic…

**

* * *

Bonds of Friendship and Love **

**Chapter 8-Betrayal

* * *

**

"What do you want, Tala?" Hilary growled as she looked scornfully at the doorway, "I

hope you aren't planning on holding me hostage again so that my brother will blade for

me. Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't buy into all that 'I wanna be your friend' crap

like I did when I was younger." She said as she walked back into the room leaving the

door open for Tala to follow.

"I don't expect you to." He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Hilary continued to walk across the room her apathetic attitude causing him to wonder if

she had heard anything he said. She sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room

facing the television. Tala chose to follow and sit in the chair across from her.

"Spit it out, or leave." She said barely looking at him, finding the television more

important.

"I'm not here for the same reasons as last time." He said trying to catch her gaze

hoping that he would be able to get what he came for.

"I got that from your last statement." Hilary said letting her ruby eyes run across the

room not withholding their boredom from the red head sitting across from her.

"I've come with a purpose." Tala said shaking his head slightly, this wasn't going to be

easy.

"I figured that too." She said letting her gaze finally rest on him.

Although that's what he wanted, Tala instantly regretted the wish. The amount of hatred

and pain reflected in her eyes made him regret even being born. "Kai loves you. How

can you do this to him?"

"Easily."

"You'd betray him like that?"

"Betrayal…such an interesting word. It means so much to some people, and so little to

others. Let's see, you betrayed me once. I thought we were friends during the

tournament."

"We were friends!" Tala argued sitting up straighter.

Hilary chuckled slightly at this, "Friends? I think not. Do friends hold friends hostage?

Do friends cause friends' brothers pain? Do friends destroy everything you hold dear?

Tala, I was naive once and thought we were friends. But now I'm all grown up and see

that we were never friends."

"I was made to do it! Boris made me. He said if I didn't hold you hostage and make

your brother play for you that he would kill you. I saved your life." He said trying to get

through to her, trying to make her understand.

"How can I believe someone that betrayed me?" She asked letting her brown hair sway

lightly as she moved her head. "I can't."

"Then how can you do this to Kai?" Tala asked desperately trying to get something out

of her.

"I'm not betraying Kai. If I was betraying Kai I would have gone to some random team,

but I didn't. My loyalties will always lie with my brother first. Family is important to me

and Kai knows that, he'll understand all in good time."

"Hil, just listen-" Tala started reaching forward and grabing her arm.

Hilary shook it away as if his hand was cold to touch, "Get out!"

"Hil."

"I said **Get Out**!" She yelled standing up and pointing at the door.

Tala slowly got up and walked towards the door. All he had wanted was her

forgiveness. She was the first one to show him friendship and now she was also the

first one to show him heartache. He looked back once more towards her form, ridged

and her head hung down, her brown bangs covering her face. Gradually Tala made the

rest of his journey out the door and closed it behind him.

His head hung as he walked down the hall not paying attention to his surroundings until

he landed flat on his ass.

**Wham**

A fist connected with his face before his mind could even register that he had been

pushed down, "**You asshole! Everything is your fault!**"

Tala looked up and saw a force not to be reckoned with, "Kai-"

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I actually didn't think that I would ever add another chapter to this, but this

just came to me.

**Max**: Back on track.

**Chibi-Kari**: I know.

**Max**: Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *


	9. The Devil Himself

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Thanks for being so patient everyone. I'm trying this seeing not telling style 

of writing I don't have it perfected yet, but tell me if it works.

**Max**: She doesn't own at all.

**Chibi-Kari**: There shouldn't be too much left to this story, I just can't help but twist it up

more and more. Oh and I'm sorry for the delay the doctors changed my medication and

I had a not so happy reaction, but as soon as it get straightened out I'll be good and

updating again!

**Max: **On with the fic…

* * *

**Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 9- The Devil Himself

* * *

**

"Kai listen-" The red head begging as his pale features scrunched up in pain from the

blow to his face. A red mark already making its home on his cheek.

"**I don't wanna hear your crap, asshole! If you hadn't taken her years ago she **

**wouldn't have left me now!**" Kai yelled his crimson eyes burning with a hatred that

matched Hilary's earlier. Tala could tell that he loved her, loved her more than himself,

just by looking in those same stormy eyes.

"Man, this is twice I've been told everything I say is crap. Listen up, and listen up good!

If I hadn't taken her years ago do you think she would have even met you? No. And on

top of that would she be alive? No." Tala said calmly but strongly his voice booming

through the hallway, as he pushed himself up with one arm-reaching it behind him and

pushing gently on the brown rug to aid his efforts.

"Wh-what?" Kai stuttered. He heard Tala, he heard him clearly. He said dead. But the

question of why rang through his head.

"Boris told me if I didn't hold her hostage, that she would die. She was my friend. Is my

friend God damn it! Even if she doesn't want it that way!" His face fell halfway through

his tirade and his red bangs shadowed his blue eyes-Mediterranean blue eyes.

Kai was stunned into silence. Hilary had always said 'everything happens for a reason,

Kai. Why do you always doubt that?' Couldn't she see it? He supposed that she

wouldn't. "Did you talk to her?"

Tala let a sigh escape his pink lips, "I tried. But she sent me away. Told me she wasn't

naive and that I was never her friend. God Kai, you have to believe me, I only wanted

to look out for her. She was my first friend. She means the world to me."

"Me too." Kai said as he looked down at the ground, "God, I need her back. Why can't

she understand? Why is she even doing this?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure Boris has something to do with this. I'm not sure what, but

there has to be a reason. He knew what was going to happen all those years ago. He

knew they would want to come back. He knew Riley would want revenge. Something

is going on and I don't like it." Tala said looking up, his blue eyes instantly hardened.

"But Hilary wouldn't be apart of that!" Kai exclaimed, he had completely lost his cool

demeanor.

"You know how important family is to her." Tala waited for Kai to shake his head in

agreement before continuing, "She would do anything for Riley. But I think you're right.

I don't think she knows, or at least not yet. They'll have to tell her sooner or later. This

is a mess." Tala said raising a pale hand to his line of vision, watching it shake for

several seconds before covering his eyes.

"There has to be something we can do." Kai said, shaking his head, this all seemed so

hopeless.

Tala's head snapped up, his red hair bouncing slightly as a wicked smile graced his lips,

"There is! Come on I have to talk to Hiro." Tala said as he took off down the hall.

Kai looked back at the brown wooden door that concealed his girlfriend from his view.

Growling slightly he spun around and took off in the direction Tala went, his white scarf

trailing behind him.

* * *

**Later

* * *

**

"We're back!" A male's voice floated through the room as the light flicked on. Hilary

quickly wiped her tears, not quite quick enough for her brother had already seen them.

Laughter had followed him inside as Jazyman and Mike laughed quietly. Riley's growl

quickly silenced it, "Leave us!" He commanded as he looked back at the two.

They weren't stupid. When Riley used that voice they knew not to question it. It was

the same voice that his father had and that man, that man was truly frightening. Hilary

involuntarily shivered, 'So this is what two years with father did to him.' Jazyman and

Mike quickly fled the room.

Riley sighed as he made his way over to his sister. "What's wrong? Why are you sitting

here crying?" He gracefully grabbed a chair and slid it in front of the one-seat couch

she was sitting on.

"No-nothing." She knew he hated crying. Before he wasn't so angry, but those years

with his father had hardened him, she feared beyond repair.

"Don't lie to me." He growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously, this causing her to

slide back into her seat and her ruby eyes to widen. Watching this caused his eyes to

widen as well, "I'm sorry. Hil, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong? Just

tell me. I'm your brother and you are the most important thing to me."

"It's just. It's just-Kai is my boyfriend. I don't know if I can fight him." She said looking

down at her hands-griping each other turning her knuckles a sick shade of white.

"**What?**" He roared. He had never expected something like this. The chair fell over on

the floor as he rose from it. He took several breaths, "You have to do this. You have to.

Do you hear me? You have to!"

Hilary's ruby eyes portrayed fear, he was so different, she could barely recognize her

brother in this man before her, "Yes." But she had to stay with him. She couldn't

abandon him, they were two halves of a whole. She would bring him back-even if it

killed her.

"Do it. You can't hold back tomorrow. If you do, it will cost you your life." Riley said as

he turned away. His ruby eyes traveling the lush carpet as he walked towards the door-

he needed some air.

"What does that mean?" She gasped out, staring at her brother's back.

He swung his head over his shoulder looking back at her, sadness spinning in his ruby

eyes, "I've sold our souls to the devil. If we don't win, he'll kill us. And I don't think he's

bluffing."

"The devil?" She stared confused.

"He may not actually be the devil, but he's the closest thing. On second thought, he is

the devil himself…and his name is Boris."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. I think the descriptions add

something that was missing.

**Max**: Give her feed back! Read and Review!

**Chibi-Kari**: P.S. the next chapter **will** be the finals…I think.

* * *


	10. Loyalty

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I know it's been forever and this is the worst ending possible. This**

**isn't even the direction I was originally going with, but I lost all inspiration and **

**needed to finish this.**

**Max: She doesn't own and will NOT be accepting flames for this ending.**

**Chibi-Kari: That's right. Because I've already flamed myself. I really, if I was you **

**readers, wouldn't read this at all and just make up your own ending. I had no **

**time nor energy, nor patience to finish this. I'm sorry this was the best I could do.**

**Max: On with the crap…

* * *

**

**Bonds of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 10- The Crappiest Chapter I've Ever Written…a.k.a. Loyalty

* * *

**

"I've got the info." Hiro said as he entered the room. "His name is Mr. Sanyiko. He's

the foreign diplomat to Russia at the moment. It seems that just two years ago he was

transferred from Japan to Russia. His wife had filed for divorce just months before he

left taking his son with him. Riley and Hilary are twins, if we hadn't figured that one out

already." Hiro said glancing at his wide-eyed brother. He sighed and glanced back to

the sheet of paper. "And that's really it. He's very influential in local businesses. His

latest endeavor was a place called 'The Abbey,' where his son attended school, and a

business called Biovault. He took over the company when its owner went to jail. That's

all I could dig up on their father."

"That's all I needed." Tala said slyly.

"Don't do anything foolish. This man is dangerous." Hiro answered narrowing his eyes

at the redhead and the young man standing beside him.

"Why?" Kai asked cautiously.

"This isn't a man you want to deal with. He's pending a second divorce now for 'violent

outbursts.' This isn't the kind of man I would have left my son with. Riley has to have

problems." Hiro said shaking his head.

* * *

Hilary looked down at her hands, her brother couldn't be serious. He did this to get

away from their father. He did all of this because of the phone call her mother got

earlier. Her father was dead, and Riley had killed him. Now he had to cover him up and

Boris would help them.

Hilary couldn't back out now. She had to help her brother. She hated that man. Her

father had hurt them all, so badly and now…now he still had Riley from beyond the

grave.

Tears came to her eyes, "He'll never leave us in peace will he."

Riley pulled his head out of his hands quickly and kneeled in front of his crying sister,

"He can't hurt us anymore. He'll never bother us again. It's over, Hil. It's finally over."

He said taking her into his arms.

She pushed him away harshly and stood up, "**It'll never be over! He'll always be a **

**haunting us. He was evil, Riley. And now every time I look at you I see him. He **

**tainted you! You were always kind…**always perfect**. And he-he did this. He ruined **

**your life and mine!**"

"Oh, Hil. Things will get better. After this. I'll change. I'll figure something out. I just

can't go to jail. I can't have you ashamed of me again."

She gasped, "I was never ashamed of you, ever! I never will be no matter what." She

pulled him into a hug and they cried together. Cried over all the innocence they had

lost.

* * *

The tournament came quickly. Both teams looking at each other cautiously.

The Jaz Man started his into, "Are we reading to get things started?"

Riley stood up and walked slowly to the center of the stage, "No. I have something to

say. The Blood Reds will be forfeiting all matches. We had the championship over to

Tyson and Kai. Thank you for your time." He walked back to a shocked team.

"Riley-what will happen to you…to us." Jazmyn asked.

"I'll turn myself in and I'll get you guys some type of protection." Riley said as he saw

the purple haired man make a run for the stage.

Out of nowhere policemen ran towards him. They pushed the puple haired man to the

floor, "Boris, you are under arrest for the death of Ryn Sanyiko."

"I didn't do it, the boy did. Riley!" Boris yelled out pointing and struggling with the men.

"We have proof that will hold up in court. You will also be charged for neglect and

blackmailing of minors. You'll be put away and for a long time."

Tala and Kai walked up to the group of kids. Tala spoke first, "Riley, thank you for doing

this. Thank you for going along with everything."

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble."

"Nothing would have held up against you anyway. It was self-defense." Tala answered.

"What?" Hilary asked. Her eyes traveling to each member of the group.

"They helped me. Helped us. They came up with this plan and came to me with it. It

was the safest idea." Riley said looking over at his sister, smiling warmly.

"But-how come you didn't tell me?" She asked slowly.

"We knew you wouldn't listen or go for it. You're more stubborn than Tyson." Kai finally

spoke. "Too loyal."

"I hear ya, Kai. Way too loyal for her own good. We should do something about

that…what I don't know…"

"We could…umm…I don't know!" Jazmyn rang out. As they all laughed.

Riley leaned close to his sister, "Kai's a good man. But I'll be watching him."

Hilary looked up and smiled as everyone joined her. She could never break a single of

her bonds. They ran through her blood.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Yes, I will be handing out crackers with this ball of cheese. I know it **

**sucked but I needed to end it. It's kinda like the Harry Potter movies…good until **

**the cheesy ending.**

**Max: Don't flame her…she just ran out of inspiration for this fic.

* * *

**


End file.
